deviate_delightfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Hegston
Hegston is a Forsaken Warrior, styled after the knights of old Lordaeron. He has committed his sword to the cause of the Forsaken, the Banshee Queen Sylvanas, and the greater Horde. Physical Description Hegston's build is typical of most Forsaken. Having never been particularly tall in life, he now stands with a slight hunch. Broad shoulder blades burst through the tight skin of his back, and what flesh is left of his arms conceals lean, hardy muscle. Pale, rotted skin stretches over the rest of his gaunt, hollow frame, flesh completely missing at the key joints of his knees and elbows. His face is remarkably well preserved, showing minimal signs of rot chiefly around his lips and eyes. Some blunt trauma has damaged the features of his face, giving him a wide, flat nose and brow. His hair, once wavy brown strands that fell to his shoulders in an almost lazy fashion, is now matted with dirt, blood, and grease. It's trimmed short to his shoulders, but only minimal tending is offered to it. As a Warrior, Hegston often wears a suit of chainmail, and as a Forsaken, that mail is often piecemeal bits scavenged from corpses and old battlefields of the Third War. Personality As a former knight of Lordaeron, he holds dear the principles of chivalry, honor, and justice. Hegston tries not to let undeath color his attitude and outlook, but he finds it difficult. What is honor, when your former kin seek your destruction over your salvation? What is justice, when the ones who turned your people into undead monsters are the selfsame leaders you once bled for? He is bitter, but sees the second chance at life as a silver lining. He can be cruel, but only out of annoyance at the living. Dark humor and irony warm him on cold, lonely nights. Around others he a perpetual source of long, drawn out sighs and macabre observations. History Early Life Edward Hegston was born in the city of Stratholme, during the First War. There he grew up aspiring to be a brave and fearless knight, likely inspired by the acts of valor (and a bit of propaganda) during the First and Second Wars. Through his father's connections, both Edward and his younger sister Emelyne were given personal instruction from one of the city's more learned tutors. There, they learned much about history, mathematics, literature, and the finer arts. While Emelyne sought to continue her education and eventually took up music as her chief focus, Edward was given the chance to squire for a knight known to the family. Edward took his responsibilities as a squire very seriously, and soaked up as much information and martial training as he could from his betters. Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, Edward was officially knighted. His heart soared, and his family was proud. However, several years would pass before he was truly put to the test. The kingdom of Lordaeron was in a state of relaxed peace, the bulk of its military dealings involving small bands of orc raiders and the occasional force of bandits. Two years would pass before Edward saw actual combat; he and his knightly brothers-in-arms rode against a gang or orc outriders who had been harassing local farmsteads. With lance and sword he harried the orc riders, striking a blow against a particularly surly orc who had come within range. The orcs, having lost only a few of their number, retreated into the mountains before the knights could finish them off. Edward's heart swelled with pride over their minor victory. Another couple of years would pass before his company was called to ride again, this time against a threat far greater than any anticipated. The Scourge of Lordaeron Now a full-fledged - if low ranking - knight, Edward was called to ride with his brothers-in-arms against the deadly plague of undeath that had begun sweeping eastern Lordaeron. Eager to test his mettle against the vile dead, Edward rode out in high spirits. After the first day of riding, his company came to rest at a travelers rest stop, appropriating the tavern and much of its supplies to feed the men, care for the horses, and maintain their equipment. This proved to be their downfall, as the food there was tainted with grain from Andorhal, the initial source of the plague. Edward and his compatriots died there. As tears filled his eyes and his throat closed itself, the last living though Edward had was of his sister. Hegston rose, his spirit compelled to undeath and his mind enslaved by the will of the Lich King. Throughout the rest of the Third War, Hegston marched with the vast, innumerable forces of the Scourge, butchering the innocent and devouring their flesh. Category:Forsaken